inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Melee
Simple Knife Since the beginning of time there has been the knife. A sharpened blade of whatever is available can do some serious damage in the right hands. The term “simple” merely refers to the fact that this knife doesn’t use vibrating edge technology or a plasma arc. These models are usually made of some high carbon steel with a wicked point. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * Simple knives are silent. * If an attacker is concealed, their target may not make a sound when attacked with a simple knife. * The simple knife is immune to EMPs. * Electricity can flow either way though the knife. * Costs 25¤. * Close Melee Weapon Taser A handheld taser used by jabbing an opponent. The taser delivers a burst of electricity through a hot-shot line into a target. It is just powerful enough to injure a target and mess with the nervous system and cause intense pain without killing them. Many manufacturers produce tasers. * The target must roll a DC16 pain save or be stunned for a period of time. * Costs 50¤. * Close Melee Weapon Medium Vibroblade Medium length blades based on extremely sharp blades undulating at tremendous speed. These electronic charged melee weapons are common throughout the universe. They are used by every nation and spread to every group but the finest models are of Otter manufacture. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * When out of ammo, the vibroblade deals 20 physical damage. * Costs 80¤. * Medium Melee Weapon Shock Stick Although it looks like nothing more than a large beatdown club, the shock stick is a technological marvel. An internal cell shifts the weight of the weapon forward as it swings giving it an odd but powerful acceleration pattern. The Shock Stick is considered to be "less-than-lethal" but a good crack on the head could still potentially be fatal with enough force. Many manufacturers produce shock sticks. * Enemies hit with a shock stick must roll a DC15 constitution save or be stunned for 1 turn. * The Shock Stick may be used with a shield, but not dual wielded. * Costs 100¤. * Medium Melee Weapon Bayonet An under barrel attachment for rifles, assault rifles, SMGs, and shotguns. The bayonet deploys from a large housing with a spring but is not powered. It is manufactured by many companies. * Bayonets are silent. * The Bayonet is immune to EMPs. * Costs 100¤. * Medium Melee Weapon Unarmed Punching, kicking, clawing, head butts, bites, “beaking”, tails slaps, etc. Unarmed combat is dangerous in a battlefield filled with guns and explosives, but a lucky hit can be devastating. It's also useful if you want to avoid horrible permanent injuries. * When you attack, first calculate the damage per ROF by rolling the "bonus damage" and then adding 10. Then roll to see how many hits you get. * Unarmed Melee Weapon Shock Hands Powered gauntlets with conductive pads. The shock hands deliver a powerful charge of electricity with a grab. The gloves are very strong, but also light enough that they don't interfere with other tasks. They are manufactured by the Thana Corporation * When you attack, first calculate the damage per ROF by rolling the "bonus damage" and then adding 18. Then roll to see how many hits you get. * If you grapple an enemy with the shock hands, you may attack them once every turn without rolling. * Costs 800¤. * Unarmed Melee Weapon Great Energy Blade The “blade” of this weapon is an arc of plasma cast between two points. Each end of the blade has a physical emitter, but anything caught between the ends will be severed by the plasma beam. The Great Energy Blade is generally produced by Sumitomo, although some other manufacturers are known. * Armor shredding. * Can't be blocked by melee weapons or shields that are physical. * Costs 1000¤. * Large Melee Weapon. Large Vibroblade A large weapon based on the same high-frequency blade technology of its smaller cousins. It is almost entirely the same, save for its two handed construction. * Critically hits on a 20 or 19. * When out of ammo, the vibroblade deals 29 physical damage. * The Large Vibroblade penetrates some armor. * Costs 210¤. * Large Melee Weapon Mangler Stick Apparently the less-than-lethal approach of the Shock Stick was not strong enough for someone. The Mangler Stick is a larger two handed variant of the Shock Stick with a lot more weight and spikes. Mangler Sticks are made by many companies. * Enemies hit with a Mangler Stick must roll a DC17 constitution save or be stunned for 1 turn. * Enemies hit with a Mangler Stick may be knocked down without a save. * Mangler Sticks deal either concussive or physical damage, which ever is better for the user. * Costs 190¤. * Large Melee Weapon. Collapsible Pike The Pike uses the same technology as the vibroblade with a smaller blade and a 15ft shaft. It is fully collapse down to a 2.5 foot cylinder. This cylinder is spring loaded allowing for rapid extension. The Pike may be used with a shield, but not dual wielded. * The user may attack enemies who move within their range as the enemy makes their move. If the enemy is trying to move towards the user and is hit, they must make a DC15 athletics check to not be stopped outside of pike range. * The pike does an additional 12 damage when used in two hands. * Costs 220¤. * Large Melee Weapon. Improvised (Small) Sometimes it just feels good to wallop your neighbor with a desk lamp. * Close or Medium Melee Weapon (whichever is better for the user). Improvised (Large) When the desk lamp isn’t enough it’s time to throw the kitchen table. * At level 6 and above, when a hit is landed with a large improvised weapon, roll 1D6. If the attacker rolls a 1 or 2, the defender will be knocked prone. At level 10 this will change to a 1, 2, 3, or 4. * Large Melee Weapon Category:Equipment